Gipsy Danger
Gipsy Danger is a Jeager from Pacific Rim. He's one of the strongest Jeagers from Pacific Rim. History A Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger was the top of the line for its time. Equipped with state-of-the-art weapons and piloted by the skillful Becket brothers, the machine helped protect many cities from kaiju attacks. Often teaming with the likes of Australia’s Striker Eureka, Gipsy gained fame for its impressive kill streak. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end sooner or later. In 2020, the most powerful kaiju yet was detected heading directly for Anchorage. Gipsy Danger was mobilized and confronted Knifehead within the Gulf of Alaska. While protecting a small fishing boat, Gipsy seemingly blasted the shark-like kaiju into defeat. However, just as the waters calmed, Knifehead was detected to be alive! The beast launched itself from the abyss and bit into the robot’s arm, tearing it free. The machine struggled, but was soon crippled. Knifehead tore into the cockpit, ripping Yancy straight out of the thing! Left on his own, Raleigh fought on. Activating the remaining arm’s plasma cannon, he unloaded everything he had at pointblank range, killing the deadly kaiju and saving Anchorage from total devastation. Unfortunately, the damage was done. Gipsy was all but totaled and Raleigh, having still been linked to his brother when he was killed, fell into retirement. After the battle of Alaska, what was left of Gipsy Danger was collected and repaired. However, future generations of Jaegers would soon be used to carry on the war. By 2025, the army that was the Pan Pacific Defense Corps had become a resistance force against the mounting power of kaiju that grew and grew after each attack. Slowly but surely, the kaiju were overpowering the Earth forces. Left with just four remaining Jaegers, Stacker Pentecost sought out Raleigh Becket in order to convince him to come out of retirement. Being the only man alive to be able to pilot a Mark-3 Jaeger, Raleigh managed to convince Pentecost to allow his adoptive daughter to co-pilot the machine with him. Unfortunately, during their first drift, Mako got trapped in one of her memories as a child and nearly blasted the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Gipsy’s plasma cannons. The power was cut and the machine and its pilots grounded until further notice. When the kaiju Otachi and Leatherback targeted Hong Kong and annihilated Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon, and mere moments before Leatherback could crush the deactivated Striker Eureka, Gipsy Danger was finally deployed. Taking on the gorilla-like behemoth and saving the Australian machine, Gipsy utterly destroyed the kaiju and obliterated it with plasma fire. Entering the heart of the city, the American robot searched out Otachi and battled the winged menace. Even after severing her tail and ripping out her acid-producing organ, the kaiju refused to die. Expanding wings, she took to the sky with Gipsy firmly in her talons. Slamming the heroic machine into the rooftops of skyscrapers, the creature then began to fly higher into the atmosphere. Realizing what she was doing as oxygen levels and the temperature dropped severely, the two pilots deployed the chain swords and cut off her wing. The monster and the robot plummeted hundreds, if not thousands, of feet. With the use of the nuclear turbine, Gipsy was able to slow its descent enough to survive the fall, but Otachi was dead and the city saved. Being quickly repaired, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka were mobilized and deployed to the breach when two kaiju, Scunner and Raiju, were detected. However, just as they arrived, a third monster emerged. The first ever category five kaiju, Slattern towered over everything and took on the Australian machine as Raiju and Scunner ambushed Gipsy. The crocodile-like kaiju’s jaws severed one of its arms, but Gipsy still overcame both of them. Cutting Raiju’s body into half and nearly decapitating Scunner, the robot was denied Scunner’s life when Slattern summoned him for aid. Just as the beast swam close to Striker Eureka, the machine detonated its nuclear payload in hopes of obliterating all the kaiju. Unfortunately, only Scunner was killed and Slattern was injured. Realizing they had to take Gipsy through the breach and self-destruct the nuclear reactor, the pair gathered the carcass of Raiju and approached the gateway between worlds. Just as they reached the edge, Slattern appeared. The monstrous thing and heroic robot collided, falling into the portal that transported them to the home world of the kaiju and their alien overlords. Activating the nuclear vent, Gipsy Danger hollowed out Slattern’s body with nuclear fire and killed it. Unfortunately, the damage was done. Mako began to loose oxygen and consciousness as Raleigh activated the escape pods. Appearing before the alien attackers for a brief second as Raleigh also escaped, the robot’s nuclear reactor reached meltdown. A massive explosion tore through the breach, closing it while obliterating the alien’s complex of kaiju bio-weapons. The world, thanks to Gipsy Danger and its brave pilots, was saved. At least for now. Trivia *In Gipsy Danger's, name Gypsy is spelled wroung Resources http://monsterarchives.proboards.com/ Category:Mecha Category:Pacific Rim Category:Video game monsters Category:Comic monsters